


Our Favorite

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bottom!Spot, Kinda dom/subby, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top!Al and Top!Race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: I honestly have no plot to offer you.





	Our Favorite

Spot keened and moaned his approval nonstop as Race continued to thrust into him. Race and Albert were reveling in the sensation of their cocks sliding against one another inside Spot. Race tangled the fingers of one hand in Spot’s gorgeous dark hair and pulled his head back to expose his neck to an increasingly impatient Albert. Al took advantage immediately, attacking that neck with bites and licks and kisses, layering new bruises atop old. Albert loved marking up Spot more than anything else in the world.

“ _Harder_ ,” Spot begged before biting down on Albert’s lip. Albert smacked his face and Spot gasped happily.

“What do you think, Alby?” Race asked, slowing his movements considerably. “Should we give him what we wants?”

“I don’t know, babe,” Albert responded thoughtfully. “You think he deserves it?”

Spot moaned helplessly.

“No,” Race answered firmly. “But _I_ do.”

With that Race sped up, and now he was slamming his cock into Spot as he moaned desperately into Albert’s mouth. Race’s ability to move his hips was insane. He yanked Spot’s head back so he would have to send his noises of satisfaction into the empty air instead, and with his other hand dug his fingers into Spot’s hip.

“You like that, sweetheart?” Albert whispered to Spot, dragging his nails along Spot’s sides. “You like it when we hurt you like this?”

Spot tried to nod, but his head was held too firmly.

“You know he does,” Race answered smugly. “Listen to the sounds he makes for us. Our little slut loves it.”

Those words alone sent shock waves through Spot’s body. He reached for his cock with a shaking hand, almost involuntarily, and in a heartbeat both other boys’ hips stopped moving. Race’s hips were frozen still with just barely the tip of his cock still inside Spot’s ass. Spot let out a desperate little whimper at the lack of sensation.

“Did we tell him he could touch himself?” Race asked, voice dripping with disapproval.

“We did not,” Albert answered, shaking his head. “Tsk tsk.”

“’M sorry,” Spot whispered. His whole body was shivering. “Please Race, please Albert...”

“I don’t know,” Race said, shaking his head. “If you’re not going to listen...”

“I will,” he vowed, voice shaking around the words. He put his hand back to the bed. “I will, I will, please keep fucking me...”

“Not for you,” Albert answered, whispering into Spot’s ear. “For _us_.”

Spot nodded enthusiastically and Race didn’t give a warning before slamming the full length of his cock deep inside him. Spot cried out and both his lovers looked immensely satisfied by this response. Now Race was slamming into him unapologetically while Albert did that _thing_ with his hips, driving his cock in and out.

Spot wanted to cum, needed to, his body quaked with it, but he wouldn’t let himself. Race and Al came first, those were the rules.

Race bent down over him, and now Spot was sandwiched between the two while Race and Al shared sloppy kisses after his shoulder, moaning into each other’s mouths how much they loved each other and how good their little toy felt. God, they were both so beautiful. Spot felt like he was going to die if he didn’t cum. Tears stung his eyes.

“Oh Racer,” Alby said with amusement. “Our boy is crying.”

“Hm...” Race said breathlessly. “I’m getting close baby, you?”

“Mm hm,” Albert agreed.

“Should we let him join us, just this once?”

Spot let out a noise of desperation and both others laughed softly.

“Just this once,” Albert answered. “Let’s spoil him.”

Albert’s hand wrapped around Spot’s cock and the sensation alone could’ve driven him over the edge had Race not crooned, “Not yet baby… with us…” Spot nodded, determined to obey.

Race straightened up and picked up the pace even more – god how was that possible? - and lost himself in the ecstasy. Moaning and cursing, telling Albert how gorgeous he was as if Spot was just an inanimate plaything wedged between them. Finally he came, both hands on Spot’s hips, driving into him. “Now,” he growled.

Albert and Spot released at roughly the same time as Albert kept stroking him. With his other hand he grasped the back of Spot’s neck and yanked him down into a rough kiss as warm stickiness covered Albert’s stomach.

All three were now breathing heavily and drowning in the euphoria. Race pulled out of Spot first, slowly, and then helped the now very weak Spot off Al’s cock and down onto the bed. Spot laid in the center, while Race and Albert curled in around him and peppered his face and lips with adoring kisses.

“We love you, Spot,” Albert whispered into his ear as Spot leaned into their touch, reveling in the affection he was finally receiving.

“So fucking much,” Race agreed, pressing a tired kiss to his lover’s neck. “You’re our favorite thing. God, you’re the most beautiful thing we’ve ever seen.”


End file.
